Bulletproof
by Lola-2011
Summary: Since when does the Section Chief show up at the hospital to check on an agent? Part 4 of Lions and Lambs Series


Bulletproof

Everything happened so quickly. One minute he was chasing an unsub and the next minute he was lying on the cold, unforgiving, ground. Prentiss was suddenly at his side. "Go." he told her. "I'm fine! Go!"

He watched as Emily took off in pursuit of the man they were following. Of the man who had just shot a federal agent. Hotchner winced in pain as he got to his feet. He opened his suit jacket to find his crisp white shirt bloodied on the side of his lower ribs." "Damn." he swore.

Rossi appeared within moments. "How bad is it?"

"I think it bounced off my ribs." he gritted out. "Hurts like hell."

"I bet." he helped steady him. "Let's get that looked at."

"You driving?" he asked.

"Unless you want to." he replied. "Strauss is going to be pissed if you bleed out all over a company vehicle."

/

Erin Strauss made her way through the emergency room and directly into Aaron Hotchner's room. He looked to be resting rather comfortably. And she inwardly released the breath she had been holding all the way from Quantico.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up to find her leaning up against the doorjamb. "I've had better days." he admitted. "I think I'll live though."

"Damn good thing." she agreed. "Otherwise no one could answer the questions I have for you."

"Questions?"

"Mmm." she sighed. "Like why you weren't wearing a vest, for starters."

He shrugged. "At the time I didn't feel like there was a need." he replied. "Obviously things went south very quickly."

"Obviously." she made her way into the small room. "If he was a better shot you might not be here right now."

"Oh, I see what this is about." he smirked. "You came to check on me."

"Of course I did." she rolled her eyes. "I am your direct superior, Agent."

"I think it's a little more than that, Chief Strauss." he told her. "You would be yelling so much louder right now if this were strictly a professional call."

"It's a hospital, I can't yell."

"Yeah but you could lower your voice and make it all stern and commanding."

Erin tried her very best not to smile. "And give you that satisfaction?" she teased. "I think not."

Hotchner reached out for her hand. "I'm sorry."

She was reluctant to take it. Reluctant because the emotions swelling up inside of her since the moment she found out about his injury ran deeper than she would have liked to admit.

"Come on, it's not that bad." he finally grasped her hand in his. "You can't be that mad at me."

Erin sat down next to him on the bed so that she was facing him. "You got incredibly lucky."

"Now that almost sounds like concern."

"Perhaps."

He stroked the back of her hand with this thumb. "Either way I'm glad you came." he told her. "It's nice to see a familiar face."

"I thought Rossi was here?"

"Yeah well, you're prettier than he is."

"I'm flattered." she sighed. "Especially considering that David thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Hopefully not all women."

"Contrary to popular belief nothing ever happened between the two of us." she offered up. "I know there were rumors…" she trailed off.

"Can't always believe everything you hear."

"So I take it you don't believe the Ice Queen rumors either."

"Of course not. I know better." he smiled. "You certainly were nice and warm in my arms at the charity gala a few weeks ago." he brought her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss in the palm. "And you seemed rather comfortable."

Erin felt herself leaning into him. God, what the hell was she doing?! She was his superior. They were friends? "This is incredibly dangerous, Hotch."

"I know." he agreed, inching closer to her. "Doesn't that make you want it even more?"

She bit her bottom lip trying to keep from smiling. "See this is what I get for being nice. You take it as an invitation."

"You didn't have to come all the way down here. You choose to."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." she said. "You are a vital asset to the bureau."

"Can't you just admit you care?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Okay." she breathed out. "I care. Happy?"

"Incredibly." he smiled. "Although if we could try it again with a little more feeling…"

"I'm leaving, Agent Hotchner." she started to get up.

Hotchner pulled her back into a sitting position. "Okay, okay." he waved the white flag. Or at least he pretended to. "Thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to come all the way here."

"You're welcome." she replied. "Do you need anything?"

"Yea, can you hand me that pillow." he pointed to the other chair. Erin grabbed the pillow and handed it to him. "Fluff them?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm injured."

"You're milking it." she sighed. "Lean up."

Hotchner leaned forward and she slipped the pillow down behind him. "More fluffing." he requested.

Erin leaned forward again, giving in to his request. "Better?"

"Oh, yeah." he breathed out. Their lips only mere inches apart. He leaned forward and stole a quick, soft kiss from her lips.

"You planned that." she said, pulling back.

He flashed a telling smile. "Of course I did."

-Finished


End file.
